Various types of roof safety anchor devices are known in the prior art. Most known devices require invasive attachment to a roof or to a roof structure. Many require two spaced apart roof connections, such as those that involve fastening to both the roof ridge and to the roof eve for example. Some anchor devices are much more suited to wood and shingle roofs and poorly suited, if at all, to metal roof construction. What has been needed is a metal roof safety anchor device that is noninvasively attached, leaves no marks or flaws in or on the roof or roof structure, is unitarily constructed, and is affixed and removed without fasteners. The present metal roof safety anchor device addresses these needs.